Don't mess with Gryffindor
by Ashitaka99
Summary: Draco finally gets the nerve to confess to Harry, but what happens when Harry feels its all a trap set for him by Draco? A Drarry pairing. Warnings: swearing, abuse, yaoi, rape, mpreg, self-injury, suicide attempts, sex, BDSM. Rated M.
1. Don't mess with Gryffindor

**_Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction, read them, but never written one for this series. This is a Harry x Draco pairing story. WARNINGS: swearing, yaoi (boy x boy), abuse. I'll post on each chapter the warnings for it. Please comment, as your comments do help with my writing as well.  
_**

**_~Ashitaka_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Don't Mess With Gryffindor**

Draco felt the nervous fluttering around the pit of his stomach as he paced nervously around the Room of Requirement. The room was outfitted with a plush carpet, a few plush easy chairs and a couch all arranged in a semi-circle in front of a warm, inviting fireplace. Wringing his hands, the Prince of Slytherin wasn't even sure if the Gryffindor Raven would even bother showing up tonight, but he decided to take the chance anyways and confess to him via owl post delivered by one of the schools owls so as it could be anonymous. He kept the letter short and sweet, and to the point, being too nervous to elaborate too much or to be poetic in it like he would have liked to have been and signed it with only a 'D'. He had asked in the letter, to meet him in this place at 8 pm tonight, which was why he was there.

Draco was now a nervous wreck, continuously running his fingers through his golden hair with his face growing paler and paler as the time passed 8 pm and moved closer to 8:15 pm as Draco checked his watch for the hundredth time that evening. Groaning as his heart fell into the pit of his stomach and felt like it was breaking, and he was debating on leaving to go back to his common room as he heard the door creak open and footsteps enter the room.

Draco looked curiously in the direction of the sound, but couldn't see anyone. As he watched, Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere with his wand out and pointed in his direction looking angry.

"I should've known you would stoop this low to trick me!" He growled angrily as he stalked towards to smaller blonde.

Draco's eyes grew wide, as he raised his hands in front of him in a defensive sign and stepped back from the angry brunette. "I really didn't do it as a trick! I meant every word I wrote in that letter! I...I ...I like you Potter. I wouldn't lie about something like that, nor would I use it as a way to trap you!" Stammering, his eyes growing in fear as Harry closed in on him as he spoke.

Harry, putting his wand away, closed his fist around Draco's throat causing the blondes hands to grab his wrists in an attempt to prevent Harry from strangling him.

"Well I suppose that's true. You are a sneaky bastard, but you are pathetic at the same time. And you are just pathetic enough for something like this." Harry looked his captive over fully this time as if for the first time and smirked, "I suppose I may as well take advantage of the situation don't you think? I mean, here you are, presenting yourself to me as if on a silver platter."

Draco, now fully realizing the situation he was in, looked up with terror in his eyes at Harry. Harry grabbed Draco's wrists and pinned them on either side of his head as he crushed their lips together. Harry only pulled apart when he didn't get a response from the smaller blonde. Licking his lips, he lowered his lips to Draco's, forcing his tongue into the others mouth.

Draco, panicking and attempting to break free from Harry's strong hold on him, bit down on Harry's tongue causing him to pull away quickly and free the blondes wrists at the same time.

"You little bastard!" Harry raged before reached out and grabbing Draco by the hair and slapping him hard enough to split his lip. "You really are a snake aren't you?!" Slamming Draco in to the wall, Harry let him slid to the floor.

Looking down on the blonde huddled on the floor shaking in fear, Harry let a smirk return to his features.

"Maybe it is time to really teach you a lesson that Gryffindor isn't to be messed me. That I'm not someone you should trifle with."


	2. The Submissive

_**I'm sorry to all my readers for my very long delay in posting my new chapter of this story. I have had some truly horrible personal things going on in my life, and I had a major writers block due to this. I am trying to get back on track with all my stories. I have written a long chapter for you all. You'll notice I have decided to take a different route with this story than I originally planned. I have changed directions to a BDSM story, still having swearing, sexuality, and rape, mpreg and suicide themes in later chapters. Rated M. So those warnings still apply. Also, I do not own Draco or Harry sadly...They belong to J.K. Rowling, the lucky woman.**_

_**~Ashitaka**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Submissive**

_''"Looking down on the blonde huddled on the floor shaking in fear, Harry let a smirk return to his features. _

_"Maybe it is time to really teach you a lesson that Gryffindor isn't to be messed me. That I'm not someone you should trifle with.""_

Smirking Harry reached down and grabbed Draco by his golden hair and dragged him over to a large canopy bed that the Room of Requirement conjured up. Grabbing the smaller blonde by his bicep, Harry then threw him onto the bed conjuring shackles on all four posts which bound themselves to his wrists and ankles.

"What?...What are you doing Harry?" The Prince of Slytherin stammered out in panic, eyes wide in fear looking up at the Gryffindor Raven.

Grinning evilly down at his prey like a vulture, Harry didn't reply. The taller, dark haired teen stood back to admire his handiwork. With a wave of his wand, the smaller blondes clothing disappeared with a audible squeal from the boy.

"Noo...Harry! Don't do this! Please...please Harry! Let me go. I won't talk about this to anyone! I promise!" His begs fell on deaf ears as Harry's grin only grew bigger.

"And who, pray tell, do you think would _care_ what happens to a slimy snake like you?" Harry tilts his head and contemplates something before coming over to the bed and sitting beside Draco. "Ya know, you had something to tell me. The reason why you wanted to meet me here in the first place didn't you?" Draco flushed, embarrassed and terrified in his stated of undressed, looked away from Harry. Harry, ignoring the silent tears flowing down the blondes face, roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into his face.

"Well? What is it? Do you really want me to go that rough on you?" Draco's eyes grew even wider in his terror.

"Noo...no I don't."

"Then don't you think you should be telling what it is then?"

"I...I love you." Draco managed to stammered out and shifted his gaze elsewhere. Stunned, Harry released Draco's face and staggered away from the bed and Draco's naked form.

"You _what?!_"

Still not looking in Harry's direction, Draco mumbled, "I love you."

Harry, took a deep breath and stepped forward. Laughing manically, he once again took a hold of Draco's chin and directed him to look at him once again.

"And you'd do anything to be with me, wouldn't you?" Smirking horridly at Draco.

Numbly, Draco nodded and whispered quietly, "I would."

"Well, that just works in my favor! Then starting today, you are my bitch. You have no say in this if you want to be with me. You cannot tell anyone about this, not that anyone would believe you anyway. Tonight will be your training session. Do you understand?"

Draco's POV

Shocked, I stopped crying and stared at Harry as I quietly replied with a yes and nodded. Satisfied with this reaction, Harry released my chin.

"I like to see you like this." Leaning down to whisper into my ear, Harry began to skim his nose from the ear down my neck then trailed feather light kisses along my shoulder.

"Urm, you smell so damn good." My breathe hitches at that comment, becoming shallow, rushed, and full of expectations of what was to come. Once more, and achingly slow, Harry's lips eased down from that shoulder, licking and kissing and sucking their way over to my other shoulder. _Harry is so fantastic at this!_ My thoughts raced as my body began to resonate and squirm beneath Harry's slow and calculated movements. My wrists and ankles were becoming chaffed from the shackles I was bound with from my wiggling around from then stimulation.

"You. Have. To. Keep. Still. Draco." Harry growled out in a gruff, low voice as he bite down on my collarbone causing a sharp, sensual pain and pinning me down by my forearms from where he sat at the edge of the bed. The bite caused my nipples to harden against my will, causing me to blush uncontrollably. Harry noticing this, grinning down at my reddening face and started to play with the nipples with his long fingers causing me to groan as the sensation was being to register sharp and clear in my groin region.

"Urm, should I let my little bitch cum this way?" Harry asked while giving my nipples a hard twist and grinning down at my flushed face. I arch my back to force my nipples into Harry's more than capable hands.

"Ah, my bitch likes this does he?" Harry asked me, raising one his eyebrows. I was on the edge of being unable to answer the question.

"Mhmm..."

"Tell Me...Do you like it?" Harry asked again as he continued his slow torture of my nipples.

"Yes"

"Yes...what?"

"What?"

Harry gave me a really hard twist to my nipples making me realize that wasn't what he was looking for in his answer.

"Tell me again, correctly this time."

"Yes...sir"

Harry smiled down at me...almost kindly, but not quite. "Good boy. You can have a small reward for that."

Harry pinches me hard as my body writhes convulsively from the pain causing me to gasp from the exquisite, acute pleasure I was receiving from the pain. _Pleasure? How can pain be turning me on so much? It's probably because it's Harry...Oh god...what have I gotten myself into?_

"I don't think you're quite ready to cum yet." Removing his hands from my nipples, Harry gently bites and tugs on my ear lobe. "You've displeased me. I want you to always remember. You are completely mine. I own you, to do with as I see fit. You are do as I tell you to do, and nothing else. If you do this, you can be with me. Only if you do this. Do you understand me?"

"Oh god...oh god...YES! I do! I do Harry! I will do whatever you tell me to do." I moaned out as Harry continued to suck and play with my earlobes.

"Okay, then I'm going to release your binds, so I can really play with you. So I can train you in what I want you to do, how I want you to behave." Harry waved his wand at the shackles on my wrists and ankles, instantly releasing me. "I want you to move to the floor and kneel down in front of me."

I move as quickly as I can with stiffened limbs and being embarrassed about being naked under Harry's keen eye. Keening down in front of him where he sat on the edge of the bed, I placed my hands on my thighs and looked down at the floor.

"Look up at me. I want to see you looking at me as I train you. You can only call me sir, but only do it when I am directing you to do something as I don't want anyone to find out about our relationship. As well, I want you to carry out my directions as soon as I give them to you. If I decide that I want you at a particular moment, then you need to give yourself to me at that moment. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now that you understand, let's get started shall we? I want you to put your hands out, palms up."

As soon as I do so, a pair of soft leather handcuffs with a chain between them appear on my wrists. Harry pulled off his cloak, tie, and shirt, tossing them aside as he gets up and walks over to a chest that the Room of Requirement just conquered up from Harry's mind for our use. Reaching in, he pulled a leather riding crop. Just seeing it makes my heart race in nervous fear. Taking my right hand in his, Harry swats the palm with the riding crop so quickly I didn't even have time to let out a noise.

"Did that hurt?"

After blinking for a few minutes, Harry swatted my palm a second time.

"Wake up! Did that hurt?"

"Nooo...no sir." My breathing grew shallow out of my nervousness. _Is it going to hurt? Is that why he is asking me that? _

"Up." Harry grabs the chain dangling between my handcuffs and pulls me up to my feet. "We're only getting started." Harry grins down at me.


	3. The Dominate

_**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, but I was having a writers block of exactly where I wanted this next couple of chapters to go. I have it all figured out now, and I think you will all enjoy it I hope. *sweat drop* Now to disclaimers: I do not own either Harry, Draco, or the awesome Room of Requirement. They belong solely to the lucky J.K. Rowling. **_

_**Warnings I have for you all: Yaoi (if you do not like...then do not read!), sex, BDSM, swearing. **_

**xX Ashitaka**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Dominate**

"_"Up." Harry grabs the chain dangling between my handcuffs and pulls me up to my feet. "We're only getting started." Harry grins down at me._"

Draco's POV:

Reaching up, Harry grabbed a chain connected to a grid like device on the ceiling that magically appeared. Looking up, all I could think was _Holy shit! What the hell is that?!_ Grinning broadly, Harry pulled me over until I was standing beneath the grid and fastened the chain to the chain that attached my handcuffs together, pulling my arms up above my head.

"We're going to start here, and when I have deemed you ready, then I will have you. But until then," Harry stopped to pick up the riding crop again. "Until then, we are going play." He stated as he walked around my nude body surveying it. I shivered at the erotic sensation just that cause to tingle up my spine and to spread over my entire body causing me to flush with excitement for what was to come. Harry stops in front of me, and I finally get the courage to look up in his face. His green eyes flashing with lust as his raven hair fell over his forehead covering his scar as he began to trace my abs with the crop, slowly trailing lower causing me to let out a low moan. With his proximity, I can smell his shampoo, his body wash, which just caused me to squirm. This was beyond fascinating to me, beyond erotic. To my virgin mind, nothing could be better.

Harry's POV:

Walking around Draco, with his arms chained up above his head together, looking over my...well my plaything, I was amazed at how defined his body actually was. Draco was rather handsome, with his golden hair always gelled back from his face, and his aristocratic features. He had defined abs, muscular thighs, and that ass...there was no way to describe it. _Urm and that ass is now mine!_

Smirking, I stopped in front of Draco to see him flushed. I began to trail the riding crop down Draco's abs and watched him begin to squirm, his expression hooded, carnal, and wanton. _Hmmm, and all this reaction from just the touch of my riding crop! This WILL be exciting!_

"You look so fine all trussed up like that, with your mouth quiet for now. I must say, I like this aspect of you my little bitch." I smirked as I reached his groin with my riding crop and he quivered and gasped. I trailed around his body once more, the crop trailing around his middle. Standing behind the smaller blonde, I reached around him and gave him a small flick from the crop to his penis.

"Ahh!" Draco cried out and pulled against the chains, back against my chest.

"Quiet bitch" I whisper harshly in his ear from where I was standing, reaching up twist Draco's left nipple. Hearing the small whimper escape from him, I was glad I soundproofed the Room of Requirement and spelled it to only allow us into it at the moment. I didn't want to share my wanton slave at that moment.

Moving to his side, I flick the crop again, hitting him on his perfect ass causing the blonde to throw his head back and cry out again. Standing back, I watched as he moaned in excitement loudly and squirming much more than he was previously. I noted that his penis was standing at full attention and leaking with precum.

Grabbing my wand, I pointed it Draco's penis using a wordless spell to put a magical cock ring around the base of his penis causing him to gasp out in shock. Dropping the wand onto the pile of clothes I had on the floor, I walked up to him and touch him for the first time. Groaning, as I moved my thumb over the slit, I put my thumb up to his mouth.

"Taste yourself." Draco looked at me hesitantly, to which I gave him a hard slap to his ass leading him to have a squeak in surprise. "What was it we agreed to?"

"I would do everything you ask of me...sir."

"And what have I asked you to do?" This time the blonde didn't even answer as he promptly opened his mouth and licked my thumb groaning.

"You won't be able to cum until I give you permission to do so, so you better be more cooperative than that." Draco stared at me with lust filled eyes. Grinning, I moved back around him and pulled his hips so his pale globes were sticking out and Draco was holding on to the chain above him for support, panting. I reached around him, putting my fingers at his mouth, to which Draco eagerly accepted into his mouth, sucking them as I massaged his ass.

Pulling my fingers from his mouth, I trailed them down one check as I slapped the other. Draco cocked his head to the side.

"Sir...I'm ...I'm nervous."

"Why would a horny little bitch like you be nervous?" As I ran my hands over his ass.

"Sir...I'm a virgin..." He whipped his head back around, but not before I noticed the blush on his face. That stopped me cold. I slapped him hard across the ass causing the boy to cry out.

"Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me something that important!" Draco looked back at me as I released his hips letting him stand up straight again.

"I...I don't know. What man admits to that?! What you're not a virgin are you?!...Sir." Draco threw back at me.

"Well, I won't hurt you, but you definitely will wait to come now." I said as I reached up and unchained him from the grid causing the smaller blonde to collapse against me. I picked him up and carried him bridal style over to the bed. "I'll go easy on you this once, because it's your first time. Don't expect me to be so kind in the future."

Draco looked up at me from my arms and nodded.

"Good. Glad you understand." I lowered him to the bed, and proceeded to remove my pants and boxers. I smirked as his eyes grew wide at the sight of my large cock from where he lay. I crawled up on the bed, between his legs and over top of him.

"Do you have any idea of what I'm going to do to you Draco?" I asked him as I gazed down at his flushed face. Leaning down, I capture his lips with mine as he moans into the kiss. I abandon his lips to feather light kisses down his jaw line to his neck.

"You have such beautiful skin, so pale, so flawless. You make me want to kiss every inch of it." As I lowered my lips to capture his ear lobe and ravish it, I reached up and touched his handcuffs, causing them to disappear as did the cock ring. I truly did want him to enjoy the moment.

Draco's POV:

"You have such beautiful skin, so pale, so flawless. You make me want to kiss every inch of it." Harry murmured to me, causing me to look up at his beautiful dark features and smile shyly. As he lowered his raven head to ravish my earlobe, I gasped as I noticed that the cock ring and handcuffs disappeared. I reach up and wrap my arms around him, one to grasp at his back and the other to hold the back of his dark head.

I could hardly contain the feelings...or were they hormones?...rushing through my body. I want him so badly. I want this. I want him in me. As I hold him, I let my hands roam nervously over his muscular back and biceps. _He is so muscular!_

I moan lightly as he places feather light kisses down my neck to my collar bone where he gives me a hard nip before continuing down to suck on my already erect nipples. Moaning even louder, I buried my hands into his hair.

"Please...please I can't last any longer! Please sir...I want you...I want you so badly!" I cried out. Harry looked up at me smirking. He lowered to the apex of my thighs and took me into his mouth.

"Ahh!" I cried out from the sensation of being in his mouth...Harry's mouth. The one I had loved since we first met on the train our first year. Tears threatened to overflow as I tossed my head back and moaned, fisting the sheets in my hands. I didn't even bother to restrain my moans, fully giving into them. My skin is on fire. I'm too hot. I'm too cold. I'm shivering in delight and revelling in the moment of having him bobbing his head on my cock.

I quickly grow accustomed to the feeling, thrusting my hips up and into his mouth. _How can he not be gagging? I don't understand it._ My body is quivering and I can feel something building up from deep inside me. My lower body begins to stiffen up, my legs are shaking as I groan. _Holy hell, what's happening to me?!_

Harry looked up at me with his shining green eyes and reached up, closing his thumb and finger around one of my nipples and tweaking it hard, watching me as I began to come apart in his hands.

"Oh god! I think...I think I'm..." I didn't even get to finish before convulsing and shattering into pieces as I came into Harry's mouth. He swallowed it up, and moved up to kiss me deeply, causing me to taste myself.

"I think I'm going to enjoy dominating you."


	4. The Claiming

_**So I have decided to treat you all and not leave you with a cliff-hanger! **_

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling truly owns Draco, Harry, and the magical Room of Requirement...lucky woman.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, sex, swearing...I think that's it. Haha.**_

_**xX Ashitaka**_

* * *

**Chapter four: The Claiming**

" _"I think I'm going to enjoy dominating you."_ "

Draco's POV:

_Oh my. That was extraordinary. Now I know what all the fuss is about._ Harry gazes down at me with a satisfied smirk taunting me on his face. I'm sure that I have nothing but awe and gratitude on my face.

"You are so responsive to every touch. You'll have to control that. I'm really going to have you as mine." My heart pounded faster when he used the word "mine" and not calling me his bitch. _I am willing to admit, I don't care as long as he calls me his._

My breathing is still ragged as I came down from my orgasm, and I feel so weak from it. I couldn't help it...it was my first actual orgasm. I didn't know they could be like that. Harry's hand moves down my waist, to my hips where he starts to nip me moving down to my thighs. I'm sure I'm going to have bruises from all this later, but it marks me as his, so I don't mind.

He reached up with his fingers again, and I once again eagerly accepted them into my mouth, sucking on them vigorously.

Harry's POV:

I watch Draco as he eagerly sucks on my fingers, thoroughly coating them with his saliva. As he is sucking on them, I start to lightly kiss and play with his balls as his penis starts to become erect again.

I pull my fingers from the blondes mouth with a small pop and smirk when his eyes widen at the sight of his penis becoming erect again. I move his thighs further apart and bend his knees so I have a spectacular view of his virgin hole. I run one of my moist fingers around his hole before pushing it in. His breath hitches and he closes his eyes as I thrust my finger in and out of him. When I feel him loosen up, I add a second finger and begin a scissoring motion as I thrust. He begins to moan more as I do so, and I bend down to lick the slit of his penis as I swiftly add the third, thrusting harder and harder until his back arches and he cries out loudly as I hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. _Bingo._ I withdraw my fingers, causing Draco to groan loudly.

"Noooo..ahhh...please. mmhhmm...I want you...ahhh...please. Sir." Smiling down at the blonde who was squirming at the absence of my fingers, his eyes closed.

Grabbing his thighs, pushing his knees to his chest and his legs over my shoulders to open him up more, I positioned myself at his entrance and thrust myself in fully. The blondes eyes flooded with tears as he cried from the pain. I held myself still, reaching down to wipe away his tears with my thumbs.

"God, you're so tight. Are you okay." The blonde opened his eyes fully, looking at me with tears flowing down his face. He nodded at me as he hiccupped and rubbed his eyes with his fists like a child would.

"I'm...I'm okay. Sir."

"Draco, you don't have to call me that right now. Every other time yes, but this time, this time is for you. I'll allow you to call my name this time." Draco's teary grey eyes looked up at me as he faintly smiled at me.

"Okay...Harry." He said as he reached up to cup my face.

Draco's POV:

I looked up at Harry as he gave me permission to call him by his name. My heart sang at that and I reached up to cup his face. I just couldn't move to kiss him, because I just felt so full. Just so so full that I can't flex up to kiss him like I want to and I pout at my inability to do so. Smiling down at me with his dazzling smile, Harry bent down and kissed me deeply, his tongue filling my mouth as much as his penis did stopping all my tears. After a moment, he pulled away.

"Draco, are you okay for me to move now? I really want to claim my prize." He looked down at me with his lust glazed eyes.

"Yes! Please Harry!" I fisted my hands into the sheets again as Harry moves into a kneeling position, wrapping my legs around his arms to hold them apart still, and pulls me along with him by my hips. All while he is still buried deep within me.

He eased back with such slowness, that I thought I would melt from the sensation before he slams back into me as we both cry out in our mutual pleasure. Harry stills and looks down at me questionably, asking me silently if I was ready for more.

"Yes Harry, more more!" I plea with him, my voice raw.

Harry started to move again, but this time he doesn't stop. He shifted down onto his elbows, which were on either side of my head, dropping my legs down as he does so. I can feel his weight on me, the heat radiating from his body as he is thrusting into me, panting in my ear. I groan, wrapping my legs around his waist, thrusting up to meet his thrusts. _Oh, oh I want this._

As he speeds up, I moan even louder. The louder I moan, the harder he pounds into me and the more he groans with pleasure. And all I want to do is give Harry pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him to me, as sweat covered our bodies. Suddenly his head shifts and he kisses me fully before gathering me up in his arms and moves into a sitting position, all the while still filling me with his hot heat. Having me sitting up in his lap his arms wrapped around me, grabbing my ass and he began to move me up and down filling me even more completely than previously. Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming sensation race throughout my body just like when he was fingering me.

Crying out, I arched my back, holding to Harry's shoulders for support as he pounded me up and down even faster than before, hitting the same spot over and over again. The sensation was so overwhelming, that I felt, once again, my body began to stiffen again.

Moving so I was on my back once more, Harry was thrust so hard and fast into me, hitting that spot over again. My voice was becoming raw from my cries of pleasure, my legs started shaking and he reached down between us and grasped my penis, pumping it along with his thrusts. I tossed my head back and forth as I panted, scratching at his shoulders.

"Come for me...come for me Draco...come." He panted to me breathlessly. I became completely unravelled at those words and climaxed even greater than I had previously. I panted and moaned tiredly, but Harry kept thrusting.

"Oh god, oh god...DRACO!" He yelled out as he stiffened and shot his cum into my ass, completely filling me in a way that was so different than before. Once done, he collapsed down on me, not even removing himself from me, he was panting so hard.

I tried to control my riotous breathing, and slow my stampeding heart as I wrapped my arms around the raven. His eyes were closed and he was breathing raggedly. After a few minutes, his eyes slowly open, showing me those beautiful green eyes as he rose up and pulled out of me with a small popping sound causing me to blush.

He pulls my exhausted legs apart as he inspects his handiwork. His smile is so big as he reaches down and puts a finger in me and pulls it out again only to pop it into his mouth. Doing it again, he moved up the bed to me and put his finger up to my mouth.

"Open up. Open up and taste what you and me taste like my little bitch. I have fully claimed you now. You are mine. If you ever, ever let anyone touch what is mine...I will ensure that you never do it again. Do you understand me?" My eyes open up at what he was saying and put his finger in my mouth, tasting what we taste like together. I am back to being Harry's bitch...but at least I am something to him. That thought lightens my sad heart. Harry pulled his finger from my mouth and grabbed my face forcing me to look up at him. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I completely understand sir. I am yours to do what you will with." With that, Harry pulled himself from me and out of the bed and waved his wand at himself. Once he was clean to his satisfaction, he dressed himself and returned to me.

"You will go to bed. You will not bath, and you will not wash me out of you. It is my claim on you until I fully train you. Luckily it is Friday tomorrow, and the start of a long weekend. You will return here immediately after supper. Be naked and kneel just as I taught you. Your training starts tomorrow. Be prepared." He pulled me from the bed, smacked my ass, and waved his wand at me, dressing me. With that he left the Room of Requirement.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	5. The Change

_**Hello everyone! I thought I would address the numerous comments I have received for this story here. :3**_

**Piglett - **_**Yes, I was hoping that everyone would find the introduction intriguing and different from all other Drarry stories. I agree with you though, I feel for poor Draco. Harry didn't react well to his confession.**_

**Chanysa - **_**Thank you. I sincerely hope that you continue to read this story. I have many twists and turns planned for our favorite couple here. **_

**Sumi Anzu -**_** I'm really glad to see you continued to read my story! As you can tell, it wasn't completed, only my computer isn't working with wifi, so I can type my stories on it, then I need to transfer them to USB to another computer to post them. It's a lot of work, but I think the result is worth it. I thought Harry being dominate and kinda manic was much different from the Harry I have seen in other stories, so I went with that in mind. Don't worry for Draco though, as you have stated in your comment Harry indeed hit that and "put a ring on it". ;)**_

**Guest -**_** I'm sorry if you feel my story is "one of the worst displays of stupidity ever read" but I also put a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter and in the stories description of what to expect so I feel that since you seem like you don't like these type of stories I'm not really sure why you read it in the first place. As for your second comment, "the only thing missing is a petition at the bottom page for decriminalize rape"...I don't know what story you were reading, but there has been no rape so far in my story. What Harry and Draco was with the consent of both boys, it was not rape. I also do not condone rape, I do not support rapists, and I do not believe it should EVER be decriminalized. I'm sorry if you believe that is what I am portraying here, but what Harry and Draco did in the second chapter was something called BDSM, which only works if both parties are mutually consenting to it, and just so you know, the submissive has all the control in those types of relationships. (No I am not in a BDSM relationship, but I know people who are.) I believe that if you don't like these types of stories, thoroughly read the description and avoid them instead of leaving angry comments that half of which don't connect with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling does.**_

_**Warnings: yaoi**_

_**xX Ashitaka**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Change**

Draco's POV:

Smiling to myself, I left the Room of Requirement. I got my man, abet in a roundabout manner, but I'm sure I can get Harry to come around to understanding my feelings. I didn't mind the relationship we agreed on, but it was a purely physical one for now, and not really what I wanted. It wasn't going to be as satisfying as truly being with Harry. I am going to have work on getting Harry to change that to a full relationship. Now needed to come up with a plan to do so. As I was thinking of this, I had made it all the way down to the Slytherin entrance without realizing how long and hard I was thinking of this.

"Pureblood" I murmured to the solid stone wall in front of him, and entered the common room of my house, heading to my room.

Harry's POV:

I left the room, thinking about all that happened there. I certainly never expected when I got there earlier in the evening that the Prince of Slytherin would be confessing to me! It was the least expected thing. Draco was such a proud boy, and in all the seven years that we'd known each other, it was only during the battle against Voldemort that Draco even did anything for the light. But I couldn't help but smile. I have wanted to confess to him myself, but I couldn't bring myself to do so for fear of rejection.

I smiled all the way to the Gryffindor common room, where I continued to think about what happened this evening. I had heard the rumours of Draco being the Slytherin slut, so when I asked for this arrangement, I didn't think that he was innocent. Frowning, that was something that I had to think about as well. I didn't want to continue this type of relationship if both of us shared feelings, I only suggested it to ensure that Draco was being honest when he said that he loved me, and it was a test. But an innocent Draco? That was something completely different. It made me wonder why he was still a virgin. I lost mine long away in exploring my sexuality, so I assumed that he did as well.

Sitting in one of the plush chairs by the fireplace in the common room, I came to the realization that I really enjoyed when the two of us made love. I was more the "seme" type in personality as Hermione told me once, so I did want to test out the whole BDSM thing. I didn't really enjoy it, and I caught the disappointed looks that Draco had flash on his face when they were finished even though I don't think that Draco noticed that I had. It made my stomach twist in guilt, and so I returned to my previous behaviour of being a true ass to cover it up and exited the room as soon as possible.

Watching the fire crackle, I could understand Draco's disappointment. After I had been so gentle to the smaller boy, only to treat him so badly afterwards. I nodded my head. Yes, tomorrow, I am going to have make it up to him. I am going to ask if I could truly claim Draco as mine. I'm going to have to talk to him. This relationship had to change. Neither of us enjoy it.

Draco's POV:

The next morning, I sat up in bed to stretch and pain in his lower back, but I smirked it off. Tonight, I'd talk to Harry. Maybe I can convince him that a actual relationship would be more fulfilling for both of them. Getting up, I got dressed and headed down to breakfast with Crabbe and Goyle.

Once down at the dining hall, he could see Harry sitting over with his friends across the hall and felt a blush skirt its way across my cheeks. Sitting down, I noticed Goyle giving me a funny look, but shrugged it off. Eating quickly I headed off to my Herbology class with the Hufflepuffs.

Harry's POV:

I watched as Draco left the dining Hall, admiring how the light shone off of it. He was truly beautiful, and I grew more excited to meet up with him that night.


	6. The Talk

_**Hello everyone! I bet you are all curious to as what Harry and Draco are going to talk about and how it is going to go down aren't you? Well, you'll have to just read the chapter to find out! ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling does.**_

_**Warnings: yaoi**_

_**xX Ashitaka**_

* * *

**Chapter six: The Talk**

It was hard to shake Ron off that evening after he dropped his stuff off at the dorm. Thankfully Hermione stepped in, grabbing Ron by the arm telling him she wanted some time with him, just the two of them. As they walked away from Harry, she turned and winked at Harry and gestured towards the exit. Confused at what she might know, he grinning and quickly left the common room.

Thinking over Hermione's actions, he knew that she knew he was gay. She knew before he even did. She was such a smart and loyal friend, that she has never told anyone about it, not even Ron. She kept the secret between the two of them, which is how Harry preferred it knowing how Ron would probably react.

He hurried along Hogwarts corridors until he reached the wall where the entrance to the Room of Requirement was located. He passed back and forth in front of it asking for a room of privacy, sound proof, where Draco and he could be together. When the door opened up, he pushed it open and entered the room, surprised by what he found.

The room was lushly decorated in a combination of the Slytherin green wall hangings and plush red chairs positioned in front of a warm, inviting fireplace sitting on a golden carpet. Draco was sitting in one of the of the chairs, looking down at his hands clasped together in his lap, his fingers moving around in a nervous manner. Smiling, he moved over to where the blonde boy was sitting and sat in the other chair.

"So we need to talk Draco." The other quickly moved to look at him, worry and confusion flashing across his face.

"What about?" Draco asked, finally gaining control over his features, but he could still see the worry in the blondes beautiful grey eyes.

"Well, I thought a lot about what happened yesterday..." He stopped as the other let out a nervous giggle before continuing on. "I have to confess...the only reason I suggested such an arrangement was because I still didn't feel that you were being honest with me but when you confided in me about your _innocence_ I knew then that you were not lying."

Tilting his head at Harry, Draco sighed sadly, "You didn't believe me, even though I was willing to enter into such a relationship with you? It was not what I wanted...not at all when I asked you to meet me here." He could see Draco blush as he continued on, "I was sincerely hoping that you would return my feelings and be with me. I wanted to be at your side, be with you no matter how I had to do it. I must admit, I was desperate when I released at your reaction, that you didn't feel the same as me." Draco ended sadly.

Harry's eyes widen at Draco's confession. Smiling he leaning towards the blonde. "You know, I have also wanted to confess to you for such a long time. I was just so shocked when you ended up confessing to me, that I think that I totally when about this the wrong way." Getting up, he moved over to the blonde and covered his hands with his own. Looking up at Harry, Draco had a confused look on his face, which he left on his face, at Harry's unexpected actions.

"Draco, I have liked you since we met on the train. Will you be with me? Truly be with me as my boyfriend?" Draco's grey eyes widened and he had a beautiful smile spread across his face.

"Of course I want to!" Draco launched himself out of the chair at Harry, wrapping his arms around him, happy tears rolling down his face.

Laughing Harry stood up, lifting the small blonde with him, and sat in one of the chairs, placing the blonde in his lap. Draco let out a sigh of contentment as he nuzzled into Harry's chest. Keeping his arms wrapped around the blondes waist he smiled happily down at his new boyfriend.

"Are you happy?"

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and reached up to cup his face with his hand. "Of course I am! This is what I wanted. But what about our arrangement?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, I didn't like the BDSM thing so much, I would much rather we have a more _romantic_ relationship. That's if...that's if you don't mind trying?" Harry blushed.

"I want a romantic relationship with you! Oh Harry! You have just made me the happiest I have ever been!" Draco squealed, reaching up to give Harry a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling apart, Harry smiled down at the blonde and squeezed him into his chest.

_I'm so glad we have had this talk!_


End file.
